A Very Unmerry Birthday
by BlackRosesWillNeverDie
Summary: It's a big day for Gorillaz; Murdoc's birthday! But what happens when a few unexpected guests come for the party? Could this be the end for the still young Gorillaz? Based in Phase One. I don't own Gorillaz.
1. An Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note: It's me again. I wanted to take a break from the drama and do a comedy. So, what better way to do it than get Murdoc angry? So, yeah. This takes place during Phase One, when Noodle's eleven (I don't know anyone else's ages, though I'm pretty posative 2D's 24, so that would mean Murdoc's 36, and Russel's 27. Huh. I guess I do. :P) Anywho, so this is a Very Unmerry Birthday! (I don't care if "unmerry" isn't a word. :P)**

Chapter 1: An Uninvited Guest

Murdoc woke up, but he still wasn't awake. He'd drunk too much, and now he just couldn't see straight. He thought today was important, but the concept of how it was totally slipped his mind in his current state of hangover. He staggered out of bed, put some pants on, and traveled to the kitchen.

When he got there, no one was at the table. _Strange,_ he thought as he went and grabbed more rum from the fridge; _usually the Faceache is awake by now, with his migraines and shit_...

He just shrugged it off and took a swig from the bottle. He didn't want to be worrying about that dullard when there was something he was supposed to remember... What was it? He wandered into the lounge, sat on a couch, and drank. What was he supposed to remember?

"Surprise!" yelled Gorillaz, jumping out from behind the sofa, causing Murdoc to promptly throw the rum out the nearest window.

"What the hell didya do that for?" he snapped, slapping 2D across the face.

"Calm down, Muds," said Russel, holding Murdoc back from beating the vocalist anymore, while poor little Noodle hid behind her hands. She hated seeing 2D get hit.

"Yeah, we were trying to be _nice_," whined 2D, "if you would've let us finish..."

"Appi Brdeey!" clapped Noodle, and hugged Murdoc's legs. _Brdeey? Oh, birthday! It's was my birthday. There it is,_ he thought as he was able to shake the last parts of his hangover off.

"Yeah, Muds, don't tell me you forgot your own B-day!" laughed Russel, but Murdoc's look of realization made him guess he was right.

"Well, now what?" asked 2D, trying to hold back a snicker of amusement towards the fact that Murdoc just remembered the concept of his own birthday.

"Well, I say you bitches should get me some breakfast," stated Murdoc, and he sat down on the sofa and threw his feet on the table.

"Beetchaz?" asked Noodle, playing with a new found word.

Russel's eyes immediately shot to Murdoc, who shrugged and said, "What's the worst that could happen?"

"Beeitches!" Noodle cried with glee, and then she ran away repeating it over and over again.

"Muds, that's why we don't teach her those words!" screamed Russel, then began chasing after the mischievous eleven-year-old.

"She'll learn 'em eventually!" the bassist screamed back.

"Well, then," said 2D, staring after the percussionist, "what happens now?"

"You make me breakfast, dullard!" snapped Murdoc, and the vocalist flinched back and nodded, then ran into the kitchen. Murdoc sighed happily and leaned back on the couch. It was good to be the leader of Gorillaz.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Murdoc just stared at the door in annoyance, but no one from the band went to it. It sounded off again, playing the "Clint Eastwood" chorus. It was a fun doorbell, and appropriate, since it was their first hit. He waited for another five seconds, and then hauled himself off the couch. No one else was gonna answer it, anyway...

Murdoc got to the door and opened it just as 2D finished his final "...is comin' on", and his jaw nearly hit the floor. About the same time, Russel had chased Noodle right behind Murdoc and caught her, snatching her up and covering her mouth, even though she squirmed and giggled. Russel then turned to look at the people standing in the doorway.

"Hey Muds," asked Russel, "ain't that your brother?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Yes, It's short. Sorry about that. I'm working on chapter 2 now, so please leave some comments and I'll get to posting it soon. :)**


	2. Hannibal

**Author's Note: Hi! So, got lots of good comments and some new followers in this Fan Fiction, so I am happy, and I finished this one up quick just for you guys! :) Some more good comments and I'll hurry on the next one. :) Thank you all so much again, and here's chapter 2! :) (Translations are at the end, don't look it up. :P)**

Chapter 2: Hannibal

"What the hell are you doing 'ere, Hannibal?" asked Murdoc, scrutinizing his brother with a deep despise.

"Heya, little brother!" the man smirked at him, inviting himself into Kong. Two people followed him, one a women who looked about 2D's age and a little boy who only looked about thirteen.

"What are you doing 'ere?" Murdoc repeated, not at all friendly. During all the confusion, Noodle was able to deliver a firm jab to Russel's gut, causing him to let out a rushed breath **(Or he said "Oof", if we wanna get technical)** and she landed on the ground and sprung onto Murdoc's back, nearly causing him to stagger over.

"Murdoc-san, who are they?" she asked from his back, her arms wrapped firmly around his neck and her legs wrapped around his waist. Murdoc was pissed off by the sudden appearance of the little guitarist on his back, but Russel's gaze told him to make no move to try and do anything to her. The bass player let out a deep sigh.

"This is my brother Hannibal, and two other FREELOADERS ON MY PROPERTY!" Murdoc slipped out of his controlled voice, and knocked little Noodle off of his back and onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on in 'ere?" said the vocalist, walking in with a raw egg in his hand, and the other hand clutching his head, his face twisted in pain, "My migraines are kicking in because of all this racket... Hey, Murdoc, isn't that your brother?"

"Brilliant observation, Faceache!" said Murdoc, giving 2D another slap in the head, "It just proves my point that your eyes weren't the only thing knocked out in our misadventures!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" 2D whined, oblivious to the fact that he just proved the bassist's point even more. Noodle scurried over to 2D and jumped on his back, and he staggered a little more than Murdoc, but when he finally realized what was going on, he straightened up with her and gave the guitarist a small smile.

"Anyways, why did you come to Kong?" asked Russel, observing each new guest with untrusting eyes.

"Can't I just come and check up on my little brother?" asked Hannibal, walking over to the fuming bass player and giving him a nuggie.

"No, no you can't!" said Murdoc, freeing himself from his brother, "I thought I was rid of you, dammit!"

"Well, that's not nice, little brother!" smirked Hannibal.

The girl rolled her eyes. "Dad, I told you this drunkard wasn't gonna let us stay."

"Dad?" Murdoc scrutinized the girl. She was tall, and had pretty chocolate brown hair, and bluish green eyes. She had a "Slipknot" t-shirt on, and shorter shorts. 2D observed her with a curiosity of a boy with his first crush, but when she looked his way, he quickly looked down.

"Yeah, believe it or not, I was temporarily married," smirked Hannibal, "but the women was a bitch and a psychopath."

"Kinda like 2D's old girlfriend," smirked Murdoc.

"Oy!" said 2D, thoroughly hurt. Paula was a sore subject for him.

"Anyways, these two are mine, Jewel and Matthew," said Hannibal, and the boy and girl nodded.

"This is Russel, Noodle, and 2D," said Murdoc, gesturing to each of the band members.

"Is the little one yours?" asked Hannibal, gesturing to Noodle, who whispered something to 2D.

"What? No!" shouted Murdoc, taken aback.

"Okay, then is she one of theirs?" he asked, giving the other two Gorillaz a glance.

"No." they both stated in unison.

"Mkay, then whose is she? Did the stork bring her?" he said with obvious sarcasm in his voice.

"She came in a FedEx crate," said 2D, adjusting her on his back so she wouldn't fall.

"Naze wareware wa koko ni tatte irou? Kore wa derdesu ka?" asked Noodle.

"What the bloody hell is she saying?" asked Hannibal.

"Anata wa deredesu ka?" asked Noodle, staring at Murdoc's brother.

"Shut your trap! I can't make one thing out of that shit!" huffed Hannibal.

"Bitch." said Noodle, and giggled.

"What did you just call me?" asked Murdoc's brother, observing her with obvious aggravation.

"Bitch!" she yelled this time, then she jumped off of 2D and ran away giggling.

"Noodle! You don't say that to people you don't know!" whined 2D, and went off after the little guitarist.

"Figures it's one of the only words she knows from being around you, Murdoc," said Hannibal, trying to recover and brush it off.

(i)Funny, cause it's what I wanted to say...(i) thought Murdoc, a smirk creeping on his face.

"Stop smirking!" snapped Hannibal at his brother, "Now, we didn't just come here to say 'Hey'..."

"Guest rooms are in the back," said Russel, and turned to leave.

"What?" Murdoc rounded on Russel, fuming.

"Thank you. Come on, kids." Hannibal beckoned to Jewel and Matthew and they walked off.

"Russel..." began Murdoc.

"Live with it, Muds," Russel said firmly, "You don't turn family away."

"But there's certain family you should turn away." mumbled Murdoc, and turned and walked after his brother, niece, and nephew.

Noodle ran into her room in a fit of giggles and flopped on her bed. 2D, short of breath, followed soon after.

"Okay, Noods," gasped 2D, collapsing next to the guitarist, "Let's stop using that word. It's a Murdoc word. And we don't wanna sound like Murdoc, because then the world would cease to be sane..."

Noodle nodded like she understood, but 2D knew she didn't. The vocalist let out a deep sigh.

"Right then," he said, getting up, "I feel terrible. I'm gonna go take some more painkillers. I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Tootie!" said Noodle, grabbing his arm and giving him a look of concern.

This of course confused our small-minded vocalist. "Wot's the matter, Noods?"

"Jü." she said.

"Wot?" he said, even more confused than he was before.

The guitarist let out a deep sigh. She knew 2D was the worst person to tell this to, because he probably wouldn't understand, but he was the only one who would listen to her right now. It then came to her. She formed a gun with her hands.

"Oh, a gun!" he gave himself a small smack in the head, "Well, Noods, Murdoc always carries a gun around with 'im."

2D then got up and began to walk away, but Noodle clung onto him, shaking her head. "No, no! No Murdoc!"

She must've accidentily yelled, because 2D flinched away, and said, "Look, Noods, I really have to take my painkillers. Tell me later, 'kay?"

He then removed her from his leg and left the room and began walking down the hallway. "Shöjo wa jü o motte ita!" Noodle yelled after him, knowing he couldn't understand, "Shöjo wa jü o motte ita!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**And, that's where it ends for now. :) Anywho, here are some translations for those who are curious. :)**

**Translations:**

**"Naze ****wareware**** wa koko ni tatte irou? Kore wa derdesu ka?" is "****Why are we standing here? Who is this?"**

**and "****Anata wa deredesu ka?" is ****"Who are you?"**

**The other stuff, don't look it up. It will ruin the surprise. :) Please comment some more and the next chapter will come quick. :D**


	3. Family Ties

**Say hello to the person who has risen from the dead! Who's happy? *crickets* -_- Hope I hear a different reaction in the reviews. If they are good, I will work at another part for this! Fair enough? Enjoy! Also, tell me if you don't like the way this is going. That would be kind. :)**

Gorillaz Fan Fiction 2  
>Chapter 3: Family Ties<p>

Still grumbling, Murdoc led his family to their rooms, followed by Russel. Russel was still trying to wrap his head around what Murdoc said. He knew Muds was abused at home, and that his brother was responsible for two of his nasal injuries. But it's all in the past now, isn't it? You get over that kind of stuff. Family is family, even if they're not blood relation, which Murdoc hasn't failed to insist several times.  
>"We're almost there, Hannibal," grumbled Murdoc.<br>"Right, right, thanks for letting us stay 'ere, Murdoc," smiled Hannibal, but Murdoc immediately recognized it as one of his signature fake ones, "Maybe Dad shouldn't have regretted keeping yew..."  
>"Keep your damn mouth shut, or I can kick yew out as soon as I brought yew in, ya bastard!" yelled Murdoc, then stormed off to the lift to go to his Winnebago. He needed some alone time.<br>"Huh, never did like that drunkard being mentioned, he did," shrugged Hannibal, and turned to Russel. "I don't suppose yew could pick up where my brother left off, could yew?"  
>"No problem," Russel brought himself to smile at all the Niccals, which Hannibal returned, but Jewel kept a firm scowl on her face. Matthew looked like his mind was on other things.<br>"Here's your room, Hannibal," Russel pointed to the room next to his, "and that one's for Matthew," he pointed to the room next to Noodle's, "and that one's for Jewel."  
>"Thanks, Russel. Figures you'd be a lot more hospitable than my brother." laughed Hannibal, then went into his room. Matthew shortly followed suit, but Jewel just stayed there, scowling at the wall.<br>"Can I help you with something?" asked Russel, trying to be nice.  
>"Yeh, yew can sod off," she snapped, then went into her room, slamming the door on her way. Russel sighed. He was getting that old itch he got when he felt like there would be trouble. He went to talk to Murdoc, still not believing what he said, but was starting to warm up to the idea.<p>

Matthew opened the door, looked both ways down the hallway, and knocked on the door next to his. Noodle opened it and popped her head out.  
>"Halo!" she smiled.<br>"Ello." Matthew flipped his hair back, trying to seem cool. He had a lingering British accent, much like his sister's and father's.  
>"My name is Noo-dle!" she said, forming the words with a bit more difficulty than fluent English speakers.<br>"I'm Matthew, but yew can call me," he paused to flip his hair, "Matt."  
>"Matt-san!" she said, smiling at him, her emotion never breaking. She then skipped into her room, and beckoned Matt to follow her. She jumped onto her bed, and, with some difficulty, said "This is my room!"<br>"Yeh, huh, there's a sign on the door," Matt laughed. Noodle began laughing too. The guitarist didn't know what to make of this new boy. He was nearer to her age than anyone else she's ever met.  
>"So, are yew Japanese or sumthin?" he asked, looking around the room, taking in every single detail.<br>"Hai!" she said, after thinking it over a bit.  
>"Yeh, I thought so..." he mumbled, after observing the Japanese writing on a poster. "So you're not Uncle Murdoc's kid?"<br>"Murdoc-san!" she cried gleefully.  
>"Yeh, Murdoc, are yew his daugher? You guys realted or wot?" he repeated, a hint of aggravation lingering in his voice.<br>"2D says Murdoc-san a drunkard." smiled Noodle proudly.  
>"Oy, he did, did 'e?" said Murdoc, just coming to check up on the guitarist, nearly making Matt jump. "Little faceache should know his place."<br>"Faceache!" she cried gleefully. It was a word at this point that she was quite familiar with, and proud of it. Since it was so used so much around Kong, she expected it to have a great meaning.  
>"Wait, so yew wanna know if Noodle's mine?" Murdoc turned to his nephew.<br>"Yeh, is she?" he asked, recovering from the slight shock and embarrassment he felt from being caught in a young girl's room.  
>"No, she came in a FedEx crate, as I said before," he muttered, staring crossly at the floor, like he was set on burning his way right to hell. Not like they necessarily needed another hellhole in this place.<br>"Oh." A spark of happiness flitted across his eyes, but not a good happiness, to describe it farther. It was a bit sinister. It made Murdoc's eyes shoot up from the floor, grab his shirt neck, and pull him to his eye level. Noodle looked on with a sudden horror on her face.  
>"Wot are yew thinkin of, yew little brat?" Murdoc hissed in his face, remembering that everyone else in this household was sleeping.<br>"Wot? Nothing! Put me down!" Matt squealed, squirming around, but Murdoc held firm. All his fist fights with his brother had caused him to be a lot more strong than he looks.  
>"I know that tone. If yew dare even think of Noodle the wrong way, I will personally kick yew and your good-for-nothing family out." he whispered so close to his face that Matt could smell the stale alcohol lurking in his breath.<br>"Wot? No, she looks, like, only eight!" he said, still trying to fight his way out.  
>"She's eleven, ya twit!" the bass player snapped.<br>"Oh..." the boy couldn't keep a brief smile off his face.  
>"You're sick," Murdoc dropped the boy on the ground and walked out the door.<br>"Must run in the family!" he called after him.  
>Murdoc just growled a little and left to his room, Noodle looking after him in a terrified glance.<br>"Geez, he's quite the hot head, ain't he?" Matt smiled at Noodle.  
>"TOOTIE!" she cried, and ran out of the room and directly into the vocalist's. Matt sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought it would be.<p>

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
